degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Showdown616/Midnight Reign 真夜中 S1, Episode 7: The Handmaiden's Tale
COLD OPENING EXT. FOREST-DAY The sun is shining through the trees. Kieran, obviously drunk, looks at them and smiles drunkenly. ANGLE on a bird, a beautiful blue bird who is chirping. Kieran continues to smile FLASHBACK INT. KIERAN'S CHILDHOOD HOUSE-NIGHT A young Kieran, around 3 or 4, is sitting on his couch with a book. He has been crying but his pain turns into happiness when the door opens and his FATHER, CJ walks in. He's drunk and has two beautiful women on his arm, who are also drunk. KIERAN: Daddy, wanna read me a bedtime story? CJ: (slurring): Not now, my body. Daddy has some business to take care of. CJ slaps one of the women on the butt and she laughs as they head upstairs, leaving Kieran devastated. END OF FLASHBACK EXT. FOREST-CONTINUED Kieran is still watching the sun when Xav comes up behind him. XAV: Sir, we're not too far from Biggutaun (ビッグタウン). We must hurry. The Queen is advancing on us. KIERAN: Right, right. Biggutaun. You know I used to live there. XAV: Really, sir? KIERAN: Yeah...when I was a little boy...me and my Dad. XAV: Very nice, sir. They continue to walk. INT. CONSTANCE-HALLWAY-EARLY MORNING Ash is walking to class when TORI C runs up behind her. TORI C: Hey, big A! Ash rolls her eyes, turns around, and glares at Tori C. ASH: Yes...Tori C? TORI C: I wanted to know if you wanted to have lunch today? My treat. ASH: Well a free lunch does sound lovely, but I get that everyday. Nice try though. TORI C: Oh come please? We can go somewhere fancy. ASH: Hmm...maybe Chez Martin? TORI C: Yes that works! Ash fakes a smile and walks into her classroom. INT. CONSTANCE-DANI'S CLASSROOM-CONTINUED Dani is at the door handing out papers and gives some to Ash. DANI: Good morning Miss Shiki. Here ya go. ASH: Thanks. Ash walks over to Lizzy and Niall who are cuddling on the couch. ASH: You two are gonna send me to an early grave with all that kissing. LIZZY: Oh hey Ash, how are you? ASH: Awful, that annoying little twat Tori C keeps bugging me. I don't what her deal is. NIALL: Maybe she likes you. ASH: Ew gross. But anyway, how is your little paradise? NIALL: Couldn't be happier. LIZZY: He's the best. ASH: How mid century of you. DANI: Ok class, time to begin. Oh, and Ash and Lizzy, I'll see you two later this evening? ASH: Sure thing, Miss Groto! Lizzy Kill me now. Lizzy and Niall laugh. EXT. CONSTANCE-GARDEN-AFTERNOON Kaylin is eating noodles while reading a book when Queen Tori and Dani approaches her. KAYLIN: Oh, hello your majesty. QUEEN TORI: Kaylin, my dear. We must talk. KAYLIN: Sure what's up? DANI: There's no easy way to say this but... QUEEN TORI: While it's commendable that you're standing your ground and returned, I'm afraid I cannot allow it. KAYLIN: What? Why? You can't still be on this whole Satsujin-sha thing?! QUEEN TORI: Kaylin, my dear, you must understand that we cannot have our kingdom legacy tainted by this. And what if you were to become Queen. My goodness, it would be anarchy. Princess GEGI did the right thing by telling us. KAYLIN spits out her juice. KAYLIN: Excuse me!? It was GEGI. I thought it was Ash and Lizzy who told you! DANI: Uh-oh... QUEEN TORI: It doesn't matter who told us. KAYLIN: Yes. It. Does. Kaylin storms off back into the school. INT. CONSTANCE-GYM-CONTINUED GEGI and other royals are playing lacrosse inside when Kaylin comes storming into the gym. GEGI: Kaylin, hey. Kaylin takes a lacrosse stick and whips GEGI across the face with it. She falls to the ground. KAYLIN: You told them that I was a Satsujin-sha!?! GEGI: Kaylin you don't understand... KAYLIN: Oh I completely understand. How could you?!? I thought you were my friend! GEGI: You tried to kill me two todays ago!! KAYLIN: This is about that! This is about you! You were just some street scum when Shiki found you. You don't have a drop of royal blood in your veins. You disgust me. Queen Tori and Dani come rushing into the gym with the guards. QUEEN TORI: Guards please remove her from the school. And make sure doesn't return. The guards grab Kaylin and walk her out. QUEEN TORI: And Kaylin...if you set one foot back into this kingdom, I will see to it that you are exterminated. I hereby banish you. Never return... INT. CONSTANCE-BASEMENT-NIGHT Tori C is in the basement when Queen Tori and Dani walk in. TORI C: I heard about the incident. I guess Kaylin is out of the running. QUEEN TORI: Of course not. She's still in the running. But this makes it the all more difficult for me. DANI: I don't understand whose gonna be Queen? QUEEN TORI: At the end of this school year, before the Prom, there will be a series of tests, now no matter what those four girls will be the last ones standing but it's time we clear out royals that don't not belong. And at the end of their senior year, I will choose the Queen.... EXT. FOREST-NIGHT Xav and Kieran are still wandering the forest. XAV: So...why did you never mention your father before? KIERAN: He's piece of trash. It doesn't matter. XAV: Sir, you can talk to me. KIERAN: No, no. Not about that. Anything other than him. Kieran sits down on a tree ledge and Xav gets water from a nearby stream. FLASHBACK INT. KIERAN'S CHILDHOOD HOME-NIGHT Kieran, now around 8, is sitting on the couch when CJ, drunk, walks in. A baby is in a cradle nearby KIERAN: Dad, you're late! She's been crying all night for you. CJ: Shut up. KIERAN: No, Dad, you have to stop doing this to yourself. CJ: I said shut up. KIERAN: Daddy, let me help you. Kieran walks over to CJ but CJ slaps him and throws him to the door. CJ: Get out! KIERAN: Dad, no. CJ: Get your crap and get out of my house. KIERAN: Please, no! CJ: If you don't get out of this house, I swear, I will kill you. If you're still down here after I finishing pissing. CJ goes upstairs and Kieran begins to leave, but he goes over to the baby, picks her up, gets a bag and heads out the door. KIERAN (to baby): It's ok GEGI...we'll survive... The door closes and we FADE OUT Spoilers from Midnight Reign, Episode 8: Into You Like A Train *Kieran reveals more about his past to Xav when they arrive in his hometown. *Kaylin reunites with Yazzy, who is bent on destroying Shiki's court. *Niall and Lizzy take a vacation to the beach. Category:Blog posts